


Timing

by CruelBeauty



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBeauty/pseuds/CruelBeauty
Summary: Their connection was a finicky thing, always in and out. Never giving either person much time to prepare, usually only a minute or so until the other would come into view.It typically was fine, except when it chose to happen while Kylo was in the shower.





	Timing

Their connection was a finicky thing, always in and out. Never giving either person much time to prepare, usually only a minute or so until the other would come into view. It was never really much of a problem, fortunately they were both usually alone so they didn’t look too crazy or one just refused to acknowledge the other if they were around others. Neither wanting to have to explain their situation to anyone.

They connect about once a day, the time always varying, the length growing longer with every meeting. It had started off only lasting about three minutes each time, now it was anywhere from thirty minutes to longer. The longest time being two hours.

Since it has first started a weird friendship has formed, similar problems of loneliness, a love for art and culture. An interest in mechanics and science. They even found themselves just talking about their days and things they did. It had all been very weird at first but now both found themselves looking forward to their talks. Somehow they had become good friends but also enemies.

There have been many interesting times they had connected but his time was very interesting indeed.

Kylo felt it just before it happened like normal, except, the situation was much... less clothed than normal. He knew there wasn’t enough time to leave the shower and grab the towel on the other side of the room before they connected. With that in mind he decided he should at least try and act nonchalant about it.

Kylo just stays where he is under the shower head and lets the water continue to fall down his body. His hair only mostly moist at the tips since he had just stepped in.

He feels her presence before he hears her, the sharp gasp and undoubtedly the sound of her hand covering her mouth. She is at his back.

Somehow they had gone the many months since the bond first formed without appearing during anything too scandalous. Well, there had to be a first for everything.

He turns his head to look at her, leaving the front of his body still turned at the shower head. “This is poor timing I must admit.” He says simply. He has never been so glad to work out daily.

“You could have at least tried to cover up.” She says sharply, though the quiver in her voice gives away her interest.

Kylo looks her up and down and sighs, turning to continue his shower. “You and I both know I didn’t have time to.” He says. Kylo reaches forward and uncaps body wash, pouring a generous dollop on his hand, turning so he is half facing Rey. “Are you enjoying the show?” He asks with a raise of the eyebrow, letting his hand run across his chest.

Rey tries to maintain eye contact, ignoring the water accumulating on her skin, forming droplets that run down her face. Her clothes growing damp. “It’s not exactly like I have a choice.” She says, willing her voice to sound more steady than she feels.

Kylo goes under the spray and rubs the soap off of his body. “And I am sure your eyes aren’t on my ass right now.” He says smugly.

There had been a weird tension between them for a long time, a deep caring mixed with the mutual understanding nothing could happen about it. A weird flirtatious game with no end.

Kylo finishes washing and turns to face Rey, stepping forward until his naked body is almost touching hers, a few inches between them. “Take off your clothes and join me.” He says gently, his face open and vulnerable.

Rey opens and closes her mouth a few times, trying to form the words she wants to say, her mouth unwilling to say them.

“Well?” Kylo asks, his face tilted down towards hers, their lips a few inches apart.

Rey just nods softly, almost unnoticeably so and reaches to the bottom of her shirt and lifts it above her head. Kylo takes a step back as she bends down and undoes her pants, softly tugging her underwear down. She undoes her breast wrap, leaving her completely naked and pushes the glass door open and tosses the clothes onto the ground outside of the shower, letting a small bit of cold air into the hot shower.

When Rey turns to look at Kylo again his eyes are wide. “What?” She asks, her hands itching to cover herself.

Kylo raises his hand and shakingly reaches it forward, stepping closer, pushing her bare back against the wall. He leaves just enough room between them to see her all.

He lets his hand start on her neck and slowly go down the curves of her body, softly caressing her breast and hip. “I didn’t think you would do it.” He whispers softly, bending his head until his lips are just an inch from her neck. “You are lovely.” He says before placing a kiss on her bare neck. 

Rey inhales sharply, her hands coming up to hold onto his arm in a tight grip.

“Ben.” Rey gasps out as Kylo kisses a line up her neck until he pulls back, putting his lips just in front of hers.

“Please tell me you want this as much as I do.” He says, his body almost touching hers, a mere inch separating them.

Rey answers him by pressing their lips together.

Rey had always heard the whispers amongst women of the pleasure of kissing and… other things but she never imagined it would feel like this. His lips are firm yet soft at the same time, Rey’s smaller lips pushing against his eagerly. The warm feeling of his large hands rested at her bare hips

Kylo gets rid of the space between him and sets his warm body against hers. A moan leaves Rey’s lips. “Oh, Ben.” She says as he begins kissing down her body, his hands softly caressing her small breasts. “You feel incredible.” Rey says breathlessly. 

She wraps one hand in his thick hair, the other hand running down his warm back.

Kylo bends down and holds her small breasts in his hand and leans down to kiss them softly, running his tongue over them lightly. “You are so beautiful.” He whispers against her body, he lets his hand trail down her side to her inner leg, caressing the soft skin there, slowly bringing his hand over the rough hair covering her center.

Rey gasps and throws her head back against the wall, the cold shower wall chilling her back. “Ben, don’t stop.” She gasps, her hand tightening in his dark hair. This was not how she thought her night was going to go but she is not going to complain.

Kylo kisses Rey, pushing her legs apart and settling himself between them, his hardness pressing against her, letting his fingers run over her folds. “Ben, can I touch you?” She asks, her lips red, her eyes dark.

“I am yours, of course.” He says, slowly dipping a finger into her, groaning at the feeling. Rey gasps and runs a hand down his chest until she gently wraps her hand on his length. It feels so large in her small hand.

“God, Rey.” Kylo groans, his head resting on her shoulder, his teeth nibbling on his soft neck there.

“I- I haven’t done this before so tell me if I do something wrong.” Rey says.

“This is my first time too, tell me if I am doing something wrong as well. And you don’t need to worry. You feel amazing. Absolutely perfect. My Rey. My Rey of light.” Kylo gasps as her hand increases pace, his speed increasing as well.

Kylo inserts another finger, rubbing gently on her bundle of nerves. She spreads her legs even further and leans forward to bite gently on his neck. 

“Rey.” Kylo gasps.

“Yeah?”

“How far do you want to go?” Kylo asks, inserting another finger, his thumb rubbing her clit.

Rey shudders and digs her nails into his back. “I want to go all the way.” She says, meeting his eyes before kissing him harshly. She uses a hand on his cheek to keep his lips tightly pressed against her own, pushing her tongue into his mouth, biting his lower lip. 

“You ready?” Kylo asks, his throbbing dick at Rey’s entrance.

Rey nods and feels his hardness press up against her and slowly push forward. “Oh wow.” Rey says breathlessly, it hurts but it also feels incredible. Like nothing she has ever felt before. A mixture of pain and pleasure. 

Once he is pushed to the hilt he remains in place, his forehead resting against her forehead, his breaths deep. “You feel so good.” Kylo groans. “Can I move?”

“Please.” Rey chokes out.

Kylo makes a shallow thrust and moans. Rey closes her eyes and grips his arms, her nails leaving indents in his arms. “God, Rey.” Kylo chokes out as he slowly moves in and out.

Rey moves her body to thrust against him, meeting his actions. Kylo grabs one of her legs and lifts it up, pinning it to the wall, making him somehow even closer to her and his movements even deeper.

“I’m so close.” Rey grits out, as she thrusts against Kylo.

“Me too.” He says and moves harshly a few more times before feeling Rey spasm around him, causing him to orgasm a few thrusts later.

Kylo gently lets go of his hold on Rey, keeping a hand on her to make sure she doesn’t fall. Her legs still weak and shaky. Kylo takes a deep breath and gently pushes Rey’s hair out of her face, letting his hand caress her cheek before bringing her in for a soft kiss, his lips just barely touching hers.

“You- you know that I… that I care for you?” Kylo says, his eyes open and body vulnerable. They have been dancing around each other for so long. And yet, despite everything, he fears she will reject him.

Rey meets his eyes and ignores the crushing feeling in her chest. She knows this is everything she isn’t supposed to do. She isn’t supposed to understand the enemy. To care for the enemy. To trust and have sex with the enemy. Dare she say, even love the enemy. But maybe that is the problem, she doesn’t entirely view him as the enemy. She knows he has done many bad things but, he isn’t entirely bad. And she realizes she isn’t entirely good. She just wants to be imperfect with him.

“I care for you too.” She says gently. She almost adds the, “but this is wrong and we shouldn’t be doing this.” but she doesn’t. Because she doesn’t regret this. Regret him. Regret the gentle friendship they have formed and the romance budding between them.

Wordlessly he offers her his hand and she takes it without hesitation, he gently guides her under the water with him. Cleansing her body with more care than he ever gives his own. Using his best shampoos to clean her hair and condition it. Being careful to not get soap in her eyes, tilting her head back gently into the water. Softly kissing her clean skin between each product, feeling her warm skin beneath him.

They both know their connection in the force will end soon. It rarely lasts much longer than it already has. Once they are both clean they grab towels, Rey making it into a small dress and Kylo just wrapping it around his waist. He leads them to his dark bed and gently dries her hair with a towel before wrapping her in his bedding.

Getting in next to her under the covers he kisses her gently before hugging her close to him in his arms. “Ben?” Rey asks, turning so she can look at him while staying in his arms.

“Yes?” He asks tentatively.

“Please, come find me. Let’s- let’s go away together.” Rey says softly.

“And do what?”

“We can forget about everything. Let’s forget the first order and the resistance, let’s just be together. You and me. No dark and light. Just us. No trying to take over the world. We can just live off of the land and be nobodies together until this is all done.” Rey says, the words heavy in the silent room.

Kylo looks at Rey, the hopeful look in her eyes, the hair drying around her face, and realizes, nothing is more important than her. Not the first order. Not power. Not family.

“Okay.” Kylo says softly, and tightens his grip on her. He knows she is going to disappear soon, but that just means it will be time to start fresh. No light. No dark. Just love and forgiveness. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first explicit work and my first work in this pairing. Let me know how I did. Thanks for reading.
> 
> My tumblr is mrsreysolo4life where you can find reylo and star wars content in general. Also feel free to send me prompts there.


End file.
